Azula vs Katsuki Bakugo
TN (1)oijuh.jpg|Necromercer Azula vs Katsuki Bakugo is the first episode of Death Battle Fanon featuring '''Azula from the Avatar: The Last Airbender franchise and Katsuki Bakugo from the Boku no Hero Academia (manga/anime) series in a battle between masters hot headed explosive heroes. Azula was voiced by Grey Delisle and Katsuki Bakugo was voiced by Clifford Chapin. '''Description Two firey anti-heroes battle it out to the death. 'Intro' Wiz: Fire, can be used for many uses good, evil or fun ''' '''Boomstick: But this time we are pitting two explosive people who are masters at it. Wiz: Azula, princess of the Fire Nation from Avatar: The Last Airbender ' ' Tumblr_static_osx88zh3hnkggswoo0g00gg8.png Boomstick: And Katsuki Bakugo angry explosive U.A Student from My Hero Academia ' Katsuki_Bakugo_Hero_Costume.png ' Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out whould win win a Death Battle. 'Azula' Wiz: Water, Earth, Fire, Air the four nations lived together in harmony then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, yeah let's skip to the good parts. Wiz: During the war Prince Ozai married Ursa in which they birth Zuko. Boomstick: Well Zuko wasn't the kind of firebender you would expect him to be. Wiz: So two years later Ursa gave birth to another baby Azula. Boomstick: Azula is a firebending master, she is good at hand to hand combat and also has impressive stamina. Wiz: She can also reach hypersonic speeds which means she would be going at about Mach 10-25 which is about Mach, 7,673 -19,183 mph, 12,348-30,870 km/h and 3,430-8,575 m/s. Boomstick: A girl who can go at hypersonic speeds. Now that's the type of chick. I would want to have. Wiz: Don't let her skills fool you.While growing up she was jealous for her mother's love for Zuko would later torture Zuko. Boomstick: She has fought Aang and Zuko single handedly, was able to strike down Aang in the Avatar State and lie to Toph while using her seismic sense. Wiz: With Toph using her seismic sense she can detect wheter a person is telling the truth or not. Boomstick: And she lied to an unliable how cool is that. Wiz: She also captured Ba Sing Se, a nearly impenetrable city that not even Fire Lord Ozai could capture. Boomstick: She has struck down Aang, defeated Zuko and can also emit blue fire which only a firebending prodigy can do. Wiz: She is a master acrobat and hand to hand combatant and a very good strategist even at a young age. Wiz: But her only weaknes is her attitude and her emotions. Through all that pain all she wanted was her mother's love Boomstick: But he she still found her mother with the help of Team Avatar. Wiz: Even in all those times the whole world was still scared of Princess Azula. Azula:If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all. I will snuff it out. That is all. 'Katsuki Bakugo' Wiz: It all started in Qing Qing City, news that a luminescent baby was born. Since then people with quirks pop up out of everywhere and it became the norm. Boomstick: Now about 80% of the population has quirks. You know I really want the tape quirk. But where would you go if you wanted to be a hero? U. A High of course Wiz: But for the first years there is one student who is good at making explosions. Boomstick: His name is Katsuki Bakugo. Wiz: Katsuki quirk is the fusion of the quirk glycerin and acid sweat allowing him to secrete nitoglycerin like sweat from his palms and detonate them at will. Boomstick: And there's a lot he can do with his quirk. Wiz: He can propel himself add force to his punches and blind foes with quirk. Boomstick: He can do the Stun Grenade, Blast Rush Turbo, AP Shot, The Ex-Catapult and one of his strongest moves the Howitzer Impact. Wiz: By comparing the height of the stadium to his height with the ice that Todoroki brought we would say the Howitzer Impact was about 32 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: Holy hell that's a lot. Wiz: If that's a lot he took a beating from All Might, blocked Izuku's kick at 8% full cowling, sent him flying meters away with a punch and survived being the epicenter of his explosion. Boomstick: He can also go supersonic speeds and is also fast for a human saying that he ran 5.58 meters in 50 seconds. Wiz: He's also shown to have a very high stamina as he fought eight hours against Pixie Bob's Earth Beats. Boomstick: Even during winter season he was able to defeat Setsuna Tokage one of the strongest students in Class 1-B and he's also fought the Vanguard Action Squad single handedly.Hell he's even made explosions stronger than the Howitzer Impact which he did without the help of his Grenadier Bracers. Wiz: Even after all this Bakugo still keeps pushing himself harder to become the greatest hero and even though he's the best he won't stop until he surpasses Deku. Izuku: Kacchan! Katsuki: Move. Izuku: I told you there's no way you can win facing him head on. Katsuki: Shut up. I'll win. That's what it means to be a hero. 'Set' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' ' 'Fight' In Musutafu, Japan Azula walks around but then Katsuki bumps into her while walking Azula: Hey watch where you're going you peasant. Katsuki: I'm no peasant I'm a hero now shut your mouth you bitch. Azula: Huh I see you're foul mouthed I could end you in an instant. Katsuki: What the hell did you say? FIGHT Azula kicks Katsuki but he blocks it with his arm then counters with an explosion. Azula propels herself into the air. Azula: I see you can create explosions let's see how well you can handle a little lightning. Azula fires lightning at Katsuki Katsuki: STUN GRENADE! Azula: Amazing oh well. Azula hits him with a barrage of fiery punches and kicks but Katsuki counters them with a barrage of explosions. Katsuki: Well I'm getting heated up. Katsuki: EX-CATAPULT. Azula: (Groans) You aren't as bad as I thought. Azula boots herself then throws flames at him.Then they start firing off lots of attack buildings get destroyed Katsuki: AP Shot! Azula: Missed me Katsuki: Arrgh. AP-Shot Auto Cannon!. Azula: So firing missles at me. Let's how you like that. Fire balls get thrown at him but then Katsuki goes at starts punching Azula and they start fighting hand to hand. But then Katsuki uses an explosion and blows her away. Katsuki: That's how it's done. Katsuki is then struck by lightning. Azula: You though you could beat me. Katsuki: Actually I am. Katsuki propels himself in the air to get ready for the Howitzer Impact. Katsuki: HOWITZER IMPACT!. His explosion levels the whole city. Katsuki: Told you I was going to win. KO! 'Result' Boomstick: So what just happened? Wiz: Hold on I have a good explanation for this. Wiz: Azula was a formidable foe she could go hypersonic speed and was very agile in combat. Boomstick: But Bakugo just had more combat experience and had more fire power than her. Boomstick: Remeber this was the guy that took a freaking beating from All Might in a restrained form whose punches could alter the weather and also rupture the place they were fighting in. Wiz: Don't forget this was All Might in a weaker form with restrainers. Boomstick: Ok but don't forget to mention he beat Todoroki and Tokage the best students from both Classes 1-A and 1-B. He also fought the Vanguard Action Squad single handedly.Yeah I don't think Azula could have handled any of that. Wiz: And don't forget this was all thanks to her firebending while Bakugo could fight without using his quirk. Boomstick: In the end it all turned out Bakugo had more arsenal, more skills and mor combat experience than her. Wiz: The winner is Katsuki Bakugo. 'Comparison' 'Next Time ' 'Trivia' Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Avatar vs. My Hero Academia' Themed Death Battles